


Dinner Invitation

by Hermit9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, D/s, Insecure Dean Winchester, Jimmy plays dirty, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jimmy Novak, but it's for all the right reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/pseuds/Hermit9
Summary: Timestamp for "Sammy's Time at Stanford", for chapter 36 "Soirée"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sammy's Time at Stanford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661583) by [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM). 



> Many thanks for letting me play in your world!

Jimmy walked up to Dean’s room with a spring in his step and a smile on his lips. His surprise gift for his three loves, of convincing Marc and Lawton to visit, had gone off perfectly. And now he felt he had earned some time alone with _his_ Winchester (well, _mostly_ his, he amended quickly in his head). He stopped cold the second the door opened. Something was wrong, he could feel it, making all the hair at the back of his neck stand out. The room was too clean. Bed made, not a wrinkle on the cover, but the pillows were akimbo so it had been touched since housekeeping had been there. Dean’s closet door was open, with a few hangers empty. The new clothes Castiel and him had bought for the hunter were still there - his old jeans and flannel were not. Jimmy crossed the short distance to bathroom while trying to fight the growing dread. He didn’t quite reach it, colliding at full speed with Dean. 

“Hey there, easy.” Dean said, one arm sneaking around his waist before Jimmy could fall. Jimmy whimpered and clung to him, eyes glued to the battered army-green duffel bag in Dean’s other hand.

“Did something happen? Is it something I did?”

“Ah Jimmy, no…” Dean’s hand rubbed his back. “I… I was going to text you and Cas and Sammy.” 

“But you _were_ leaving? Did you get a call for a… a hunt... or?”

Dean sighed. 

“Yeah. Listen, I…” He started walking, gently pushing Jimmy back towards his room so they could both sit down on the edge of the bed. Jimmy flinched when the duffel bag hit the ground with a distinctly metallic clink. Dean winced and started rubbing the younger man’s back again.

“I spoke to Marta and Henrik.”

“And? You like Marta. And she likes you! She changes the meals for you! She doesn’t even do that for me!”

“Yeah, Marta is great. But no, I spoke to them about Christmas.” Dean raised a hand before Jimmy could speak again, begging him to listen. “I’m not blind. I’ve seen the preparations and the decorations. So I asked them… and I can’t be there for that, Jimmy. I can’t embarrass you and Cas by being here when all of your parents’ friends and circle will be around. So it’s better if I go, just for a few weeks.”

“We’d never be ashamed of you! Or Sam! You’re _ours_ and…”

“Damn right you should be proud of Sammy.” Dean interrupted, before Jimmy could launch into a passionate recollection of how exactly they had driven that particular point home. “He’s the genius boy who goes to Stanford with you. He’s charming and smart as a fucking whip; he’ll fit right in and you should be damned proud of him.” He took a shaky breath. “But _me_ , I’m the white trash dropout tag-along. I don’t fit, Jimmy. I won’t be able to smile and talk and not embarrass the hell out of you, and Castiel, and Sammy. And, dear god, your parents. I’ll say something wrong, or do something wrong and someone will see... And you, this family, has done so fucking much for me and I can’t. I can’t fuck things up like that.” He stopped, breath hitching. This whole “talking things out” idea was still hard on him. 

Jimmy took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes. He could see Dean struggling and he hated it. From the first moment he had seen him in that dorm room, Jimmy had been attracted to Dean’s strength and self-confidence, the way he seemed to fit so at ease inside his own skin. He’d seen some of the danger that lurked behind the smirks when they’d gone to rescue Sam and he knew the tender care that Dean used whenever he had his hands on him. It hurt Jimmy to see him this broken up, the self-flagellation completely unnecessary. 

“Oh cutie, we’re not ashamed of you. We’d never be ashamed of you.” Dean was shaking his head as Jimmy spoke. “You won’t believe me right now and that’s ok. But will you stay for Sam?” Jimmy _knew_ this was cheating; but if it meant getting Dean to stay he wasn’t above playing dirty. 

“For Sam?”

“He feels safe when you’re here. And since… _since_ , he hasn’t fully felt like that. I’d hate to see him lose that comfort too.” 

“He’s got you and Cas and a top-notch security team. He’s safer here than anywhere else.”

Jimmy nodded. 

“Sam doesn’t care about the security team. He looks to you for safety. He’ll only let us play with bondage and blindfolds, both at once, if you’re there.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyes snapped to his, suddenly worried.

“Yes, really.” Jimmy decided that the details of how, exactly, that issue had come up could wait for another day. “So stay. Eat dinner with us. Come to the soirée. Nobody expects you to be perfect, just to try.” Jimmy smirked. “And to be pretty, but that you’ve got in spades. They’ll all be so blinded by jealousy they won’t pay attention to anything else. Besides, both me and my brother having dates will take some of the spotlight off Sam.”

Dean laughed a bit, shaking his head. 

“Right. Ok. For Sammy.”

Jimmy leaned forward, drawing Dean into a long, slow kiss. He could feel the tension leaving the other man by small increments. Immediate crisis averted, he thought. After a few minutes he broke off the kiss, resting their forehead together so that they still breathed in mingled air. 

“Ok, so that brings me to the reason I came here in the first place.” Jimmy said, trying to keep his voice calm.

“Why do I have a feeling I won’t like it?” Dean groaned.

“Because Castiel sent me to discuss it with you instead of doing it himself.” Jimmy smiled. “Usually Christmas dinner would be high protocol with my parents.”

“Didn’t they waive that when Sammy got hurt?”

“Yes. They did.” Jimmy nodded. “But Castiel thinks it would help Sam’s recovery if he could reclaim that part of being with us. He’s making progress, and I agree with my brother.”

“Ok, so where do I fit in this?”

“If you want to.” Jimmy stopped and pulled away so he could look Dean in the eyes. “And _only_ if you want to, I’d like you kneeling beside me next to Sam.”

“And if I don’t want to?” Dean’s voice was soft and uncertain.

“Then you sit by my side. Sam gets a chair as well, and no one mentions it.”

“Won’t it be weird for Raine?” Dean asked. “I mean, if we’re both sitting at the table?”

Jimmy blinked, confused by the question for a moment.

“No. of course not. If Sam’s not ready it would never cross her mind to pass judgment on him for it. And she knows this isn’t something you do, normally. Whatever you do will be fine by her.” He rubbed his hand down Dean’s side. “It will be fine by me, too. It’s your choice, it always is.”

Dean stayed silent for a moment, closing his eyes and leaning silently into Jimmy’s touch. Jimmy kept running his hand up and down his side, waiting for him to sort through what he was feeling. 

“Ok. If you think it’ll help Sammy, I’ll try. What do I do?”

Jimmy smiled again, pride bubbling up in his chest. He leaned to whisper in Dean’s ear.

“Strip and get on your knees. We have a lot of material to cover to make you a presentable _pet_.”


End file.
